


It's In The Years

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, mckirk - Freeform, toddlers being little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put my short stories of Mckirk parenting. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been too long since I last posted. I don't have excuses or life busiments taking my time to write, but sheer stumping of inspiration. It's hard to motivate yourself to write when you have hardly any motivators. I appreciate all who do read and follow my works, but it really is hard to keep it up.:/ not that this is a goodbye note, just letting you know it might be bigger gaps in fic posting. Knowing I do have readers does help though... ;p haha 
> 
> Anyway! I wanted to post something for Father's Day, and have come up two days late, but I'm still going to post! I've had these stories in my writing folder for some time now, but I will add more when I write more.:) thank you so much for reading! I hope I can still put a smile on your face! :)

-AGE 1 1/2-

Bones couldn't love his little boy more than he already did, or adore him as much as he could. But sometimes -like now for instance- he was at his wits end with the crabby little munchkin that had become a pain in his side, at his side.

Bones took his thirtieth, maybe fortieth, excruciatingly slow step up the stairs. The narrow stair well becoming an eye sore every time he turned around for another go at the steps. The little hand in his, held tightly around his middle finger, and if Bones hadn't the soft heart he possessed, he would have removed it long ago. 

"Hows about we go see what your momma's up to?"

Bones asked, hoping the sleepy toddler would give up his silly trek up and down the stairs, but the intent set in his focus and he unwavering determination in his eyes, sadly said other wise. 

"No." 

It was simple and direct. A confident tone he could only have taken after from his momma. 

Bones sighed and felt his back twinge again from the pain of being bent over for too long, so that he could be more on his 18 month old child's level.

"Are you sure? We could-"

"No, dada." 

Bones pursed his lips at the quick silence his son officially cut him off with. Too tired to discipline the boy and too far gone to care. He watched the boys short stubby legs take the steps with difficulty, tugging at his fathers hand with a youthful strength for support as he pulled himself up each step. Little bare feet, looking too round and unstable for something as skillful as walking. 

He knew he should discipline the boy, for being a little rude stinker, but Bones was just too tired, from getting off work recently and he didn't want to upset the boy until they were back down the stairs. Just in case he had to take drastic measures and carry the little crank. 

Bones sighed through nostrils once again, and allowed his son just a few more minutes of his determined trek, before he became the bad guy and made his little boy take his nappy-time for the night. 

Oh the joys of being a father.


	2. Sleep walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! :)

\- AGE 1 month- 

 

"There's no chang'n table, Jim." Bones sighed with tired eyes, as he stepped from out of the restroom with their son in the crook of his arm.

The last night of sleep he remembered actually having, was the night before their son was born. Meaning they hadn't had an actual nights rest in one month. And it sure as hell showed...

Jim stood with a hand planted on his sweat pants covered hip, and a shopping basket hanging on the same arm. There was package of some sort in his other hand being inspected before he noticed Bones had spoke.

Jim looked to Bones with equally red eyes and lowered the hand with the object into the basket. 

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. Or any other conversation that required talking. He directed his eyes to another package Bones thought to be baby wipes. 

"Pretty sure." Bones huffed, "I could look around the 8x8 bathroom again, if yah want."

The sarcasm that dripped from each word, made Jim look up. The irritation clearly painted Bones's face, now that Jim looked. He also noted that his mate was sporting a 5:00 shadow and raggedy hair that hadn't been brushed before they left home. It made Jim wonder if he had brushed his own hair that day. He couldn't remember...

"Bones..." Jim didn't know what else to say, other than his partners name disapprovingly. "Just go to the girls room."

Bones found the energy to make a face and an uncomfortable groan, hoping Jim was joking.

"Can't we change him in the car?" Bones nearly begged, his voice in a grumbling whine.

Jim sighed loudly with a roll of his eyes and directed an 'I'm not kidding' glare. Letting Bones know just how serious he was. 

It wasn't Jim's ideal Tuesday night, nearly Wednesday morning. Finding out at the last minute, that they were almost out of diapers and running low on other accessories. It was a rough week with the baby having the colic nearly every night. Leaving them wondering if they'd ever sleep again. They were desperate for a break and it didn't seem like there was going to be a stoplight in sight. 

Bones dropped his eyes to the infant in his arms then back to its mother, with exhaustion taking hold of his body. Getting the hint that Jim was not in the mood, and if he were being honest, neither was he. 

"Alright, I'll figure it out." Bones tried his best upbeat voice, giving Jim a crooked smile -that didn't reach his eyes- and made his way back to the restroom. 

Before Bones could push the swing door back open, Jim swiftly took the diaper bag and cooing infant from his fathers arms, and gave an apologetic expression to Bones and left the grocery basket in the floor for Mccoy to take. 

"I can do it." Jim said quietly. He lowered his eyes for a moment to blink slowly, then back to his mates, to lean in and give a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. The prickly beard scratching Jim's lips as he realized he couldn't remember when he had last kissed his equally exhausted mate.

Bones sighed the pent up tension. Exhaling the days of aggravation from his chest, from out his body, making him feel a little lighter from the sweet kiss he had forgotten how much he missed. 

As Jim turned to walk away, Bones gently caught the small of Jim's back with his quick hand and turned him back, then held him in his place to catch Jim's mouth with his own. Jim's apology accepted and most appreciated. 

Bones couldn't remember the last time they had kissed each other since the baby was born. Too lost in the new life and the stressful care that came with it. He was sure Jim was thinking the same thing, when he rest his forehead against his own, then arched up to kiss him again. How silly it was and desperate they were, to need a moments break and the others touch in front of a public bathroom. But neither was complaining. 

Before they could really embarrass themselves further, Jim turned on his heels and headed straight to the woman's restroom. Doing his best to ignore the shocked and confused stares from the females around him. 

Bones stared with a raised brow and a tight lipped mouth. Jim leaving a wanting need they hadn't had time to think about or want for awhile. 

Both hoping to fix that problem when they got home... If they didn't pass out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are so very appreciated. I love hearing from you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and COMMENTS are always appreciated.:) thank you for reading!


End file.
